FIRST TIME I TOUCH U
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: ONESHOOT. NOMIN. YAOI. Hanya tentang Jaemin yang ingin merasakan sentuhan pertama dari kekasihnya, Jeno.


FIRST TIME I TOUCH U

Cast : Jeno, Jaemin

Rated : M

Oneshoot

Buat yang ngaku kalau dia adalah mommy Nana, ka Dilla ini ff requestnya, maaf kalo ga bagus. Jujur aja bikin yang enceh bukan keahlian aku T_T.

Buat aunty nya Nana, nih dah Syakila post disini. ^_^

NO EDIT.

SYAKILA8894

.

.

.

.

.

Jeno itu orang yang tidak peka dan sama sekali tidak romantis bagi Jaemin, bagaimana tidak selama mereka pacaran dari kelas satu SHS sampai sekarang mereka sudah berada ditingkat dua, Jeno bahkan sama sekali belum pernah mencium ataupun memeluknya, ya meski Jeno masih lumayan sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan sih. Tapi sekali lagi jalan-jalan versi Jeno itu artinya benar-benar jalan-jalan dan bukan kencan, tidak ada gandengan tangan ataupun yang lain. Jaemin terkadang iri dengan temannya Haechan yang sering diperlakukan romantis oleh Mark hyung, Haechan sering memamerkan Mark yang sering melakukan inilah itulah dan ujung-ujungnya mereka akan berciuman dan berakhir di ranjang. Biasanya kalau Haechan sudah bicara seperti itu Jaemin hanya bisa memasang wajah murungnya. Seperti saat ini saat ia sedang menunggu Jeno yang belum keluar dari ruang kelasnya, ia hanya bersandar di dinding dan mengingat semua ucapan Haechan tentang Mark hyung pacarnya itu.

"Maaf, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Jeno tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jaemin dan memutuskan lamunan singkat Jaemin.

"Hmm, ayo pulang..." Jaemin bahkan enggan untuk melihat ke arah wajah tampan Jeno.

"Kau sakit?" ada nada cemas dari suara Jeno, karena ini baru pertama kalinya Jaemin terlihat tidak bersemangat, biasanya kan kekasih cantiknya itu selalu terlihat ceria.

"Tidak."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat, dan Jeno tau kalau kekasihnya itu bukanlah orang yang suka mengatakan sesuatu dengan kata-kata yang singkat. "Lalu kenapa..."

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah dan kedinginan. Aku mau cepat pulang dan tidur."

"Nana... Jeno... kami duluan ya..."

Saat itulah Haechan dan Mark lewat di depan mereka dan Jeno dapat melihat perubahan di wajah Jaemin, kekasihnya itu terlihat lebih murung lagi dari sebelumnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong. Jeno mengikuti arah pandang Jaemin dan ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Di depan sana tampak Mark yang sedang mencium Haechan sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Mark.

"Ayo kita pulang," Jeno meraih tangan Jaemin dan menggenggamnya, ia mengabaikan keterkejutan Jaemin karena memang ini pertama kalinya dirinya memegang tangan kekasihnya itu. "Kau benar, tanganmu terasa sangat dingin, ayo kita harus cepat-cepat pulang."

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu bukan karena cuacanya bodoh, tapi karena kau... ini kan pertama kalinya," cicitnya pelan.

Jaemin tak sadar kalau Jeno mendengar ucapannya itu dan namja tampan itu tersenyum karenanya.

Saat keduanya tiba di stasiun dan naik kereta bawah tanah, kereta sedang penuh dan mereka hanya mendapatkan satu tempat yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja. Tanpa pikir panjang Jeno langsung duduk dan meninggalkan Jaemin yang masih berdiri dengan muka cemberut. Kenapa kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak peka sih, harusnya kan ia yang duduk di sana.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu?" Jeno mendongak menatap pada Jaemin.

"Eh, tapi tempat duduknya kan..." Jaemin balas menatap dengan ragu.

"Sini..." Jeno menepuk pahanya sendiri.

"Kau yakin, aku kan berat."

"Yakin... aku lebih kuat dari dirimu jadi tenang saja, kau akan aman."

Mau tak mau Jaemin tersenyum dan segera duduk dipangkuan Jeno. Hatinya sedikit berdebar karena ini pertama kalinya Jeno terlihat begitu perhatian padanya, biasanya kan dia selalu cuek.

Jeno melingkarkan tangannya di perut Jaemin dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan erat. "Kau masih kedinginan?"

"Tidak," jawab Jaemin pelan, ia malu karena beberapa orang tampak menoleh pada mereka.

Jeno menumpukan dagunya di pundak Jaemin, "Ya, kurasa kau benar, karena pipimu memerah"

"Jeno..." Jaemin tampak salah tingkah, ini di kereta dan ada banyak orang di sana yang melihat ke arah mereka, namun sepertinya Jeno tak peduli, karena namja itu tetap saja memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf..."

Bisikan lirih Jeno membuat Jaemin tertegun.

"Selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu. Ini juga sulit untukku, tapi aku harus melakukannya demi kebaikanmu," lanjutnya lagi dengan ucapan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaemin tak mengerti.

"Aku sengaja mengabaikanmu selama setahun ini..."

"Mwo, jadi kau sengaja?"Jaemin ingin marah tapi tak jadi karena Jeno dengan cepat mencium pipinya.

"Aku takut kebablasan kau tahu, kita masih enam belas tahun, belum legal untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin di luar batas, dan aku tak mau merusak dirimu."

"Tapi, Haechan dan Mark bahkan sudah melakukannya, kau tahu kalau aku kadang iri dengannya."

"Kenapa? Karena mereka sudah melakukannya dan kita tidak?"

"umm..." Jaemin mengangguk.

"Kita masih terlalu muda Nana dan..."

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang, sama sepertimu."

Jeno memejamkan matanya, "Kita tak harus melakukannya kan, kau tahu aku tetap mencintaimu bahkan meski kita tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Tapi aku ingin... Haechan bilang, Mark hyung jadi makin cinta kepadanya setelah itu, aku kan juga ingin kau makin mencintaiku."

"Hei dengar, aku akan selalu mencintaimu meski kita tak melakukannya." Jeno rasanya ingin sekali menggigit pipi Jaemin karena gemas.

"Tapi aku ingin mencobanya... kau mungkin mencintaiku tapi tidak sebesar aku mencintaimu, kau tidak peka, tidak pernah berlaku romantis dan..."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya kalau aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Ayo lakukan itu..." ucap Jaemin bersemangat.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jeno tampak ragu.

"Seratus persen."

Jeno dapat mengetahui kesungguhan dari ucapan dari Jaemin karena itu menyetujuinya. Lagi pula dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia juga menginginkannya. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

Setelah turun dari kereta, Jeno langsung membawa Jaemin pulang ke apartemennya.

"Sekarang kau masih yakin melakukannya, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan memaksamu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di kamar Jeno dengan Jaemin yang duduk di tepi ranjang king size milik Jeno.

Jaemin tidak menjawab, ia malah membuka jaket, blazer dan juga kemejanya dan melemparkannya ke lantai, bergabung dengan tasnya yang sudah ia lempar sembarang saat masuk ke kamar Jeno.

Jeno mendesah pelan, "Sepertinya kau memang tak ingin mundur ya..." namja tampan itupun membuka kemejanya dan melepaskannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Jaemin dan menariknya untuk berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Nana, kau tahu ini pertama kalinya untukku dan pastinya juga untukmu. Apa kau tak takut?"

"Mungkin sedikit," jawab Jaemin jujur. "Tapi aku percaya padamu."

Oh, rasanya Jeno tidak tahan lagi, dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Jaemin yang lebih kecil darinya dan dengan sigap Jaemin melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jeno saat namja tampan itu menciumi lehernya sebelum kemudian berpindah ke bibirnya.

Ini ciuman pertama mereka dan rasanya agka sedikit canggung, namun Jeno dengan cepat dapat menguasainya dan ia melumat bibir Jaemin dengan sedikit terburu.

"Ahhh..." Jaemin mengerang pelan saat Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Jeno memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaemin dan memainkan lidahnya.

Kali ini Jeno harus bersyukur ia pernah menonton film milik kakaknya hingga ia tidak terlalu amatir lagi saat melakukannya. Sambil tetap berciuman Jeno meletakkan kedua tangannya di pantat Jaemin dan sesekali meremasnya yang di balas Jaemin dengan remasan di rambutnya. Perlahan Jeno duduk di tepi kasur hingga membuat Jaemin berada di pangkuannya.

"Ahhh..." Jaemin melenguh disela-sela ciumannya saat kedua tangan Jeno meremas dadanya dan memilin-milin nipplenya yang mengeras.

Jeno melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Jaemin dan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang nan mulus itu, menjilat, menggigit dan menghisap area leher putih itu hingga tercipta kissmark yang begitu kentara, Jeno tidak hanya membuat satu kissmark melainkan hampir di seluruh bagian leher Jaemin. Setelah puas dengan area leher Jaemin, ciuman Jeno turun ke dadanya, mengulum dan kemudian menggigit nipple mungilnya bergantian. Sementara mulutnya bekerja di nipple menggoda itu, tangan Jeno tak tinggal diam, ia membuka kancing celana yang dipakai Jaemin, karena merasa sedikit kesulitan Jeno pun melepaskan kulumannya dan membuka celana yang dipakai Jaemin dan juga celana miliknya sendiri hingga keduanya sama-sama naked dan ia melempar celana itu ke lantai bergabung dengan pakaian mereka yang lain.

Jaemin kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Jeno sehingga junior keduanya menempel tanpa terhalang apapun lagi, Jeno menarik pinggang Jaemin untuk lebih merapat padanya dan junior mereka kembali bergesekan sementara bibirnya kembali mencumbu bibir kekasihnya itu. Perlahan tangan Jeno merambat turun dan berhenti di pantat semok Jaemin, ia meremasnya pelan sebelum memaju mundurkan pantat Jaemin, hingga junior mereka terus bergesekan.

"Ahhh..." Jaemin meremas pundak Jeno dengan kuat, merasakan perasaan asing yang baru kali ini dirasakannya, ini sangat nikmat dan ia menyukainya.

Jeno menggeram pelan, rasanya ia sudah tak sabar lagi ingin memiliki kekasihnya seutuhnya. Ia membaringkan tubuh Jaemin dengan lembut di atas kasur, menindihnya dan menciumi bibir Jaemin lagi sebelum pindah ke bagian dadanya, meremas dada kiri dan menghisap nipple kanannya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama bergantian.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." Jaemin meremas kuat rambut Jeno. "Please..."

Jeno membenarkan posisinya, dan kedua tangannya membuka lebar paha Jaemin dan melihat dengan jelas hole merah milik Jaemin yang begitu rapat. Dengan ibu jarinya ia mengelus bagian luar hole Jaemin.

"Kau yakin...?" Jeno masih sedikit ragu.

"Please..." Jaemin menggeliatkan tubuhnya sebelum menatap Jeno dengan tatapan sayu.

Persetan dengan hatinya yang meragu, melihat Jaemin yang terbaring polos dan dengan tatapan sayu seperti itu membuat nafsu Jeno mengalahkan egonya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan penetrasi dulu?" Jeno bingung sendiri harus melakukan seperti apa, ini pertama kalinya dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Langsung saja, Jeno... aku tak tahan lagi..." Jaemin merengek.

Akhirnya meski ragu, namun Jeno melumuri kejantanannya dengan cairan precum miliknya sendiri dan mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan hole perawan Jaemin. Ia memasukkan secara perlahan, takut kalau Jaemin akan kesakitan, tapi mengingat ukuran miliknya yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil, Jeno yakin Jaemin pasti akan kesakitan nantinya.

"Do it babe, please..."

Jeno menghentakkan pinggulnya dan Juniornya melesak masuk merobek hole Jaemin.

"Aaaakhhhh..." Jaemin berteriak, dan ia meremas kuat pundak Jeno.

"Maaf..." ada perasaan bersalah dihati Jeno melihat kekasihnya kesakitan seperti itu.

"Lanjutkan..." Jaemin mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan setetes air mata menetes di pipinya.

Jeno menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi mendorong juniornya hingga tenggelam di dalam hole ketat milik Jaemin.

"Ahhh..." Jaaemin akhirnya mendesah saat junior Jeno mengenai prostatnya.

Mengetahui kalau itu adalah titik sensitif milik kekasihnya, Jeno mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan terus menumbuk bagian itu. mulutnya bermain di leher Jaemin, menggigit dan menghisap tidak menyisakan tempat yang kosong di leher yang sudah berhias begitu banyak kissmark itu.

"Ahhhh... Jenooo..." Jaemin mendongakkan lehernya merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat.

Jeno tak menjawab ia malah makin mempercepat gerakan naik turunnya sembari terus menciumi leher Jaemin.

"Ahh... Jeno ... aku... Aaaaahhhhh..." Jaemin orgasme dan Jeno dengan cepat membawa tubuh Jaemin untuk duduk lagi di pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Bergeraklah sayang..." gumam Jeno, ia meremas pinggang Jaemin dan membiarkan Jaemin mengambil alih dengan menaik turunkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Jeno.

"Ahhh... Ahh..." Jaemin terus mengerang, ia membusungkan dadanya saat Jeno meremas dan kemudian menghisap puncak dadanya yang sudah membengkak karena gigitan dan kuluman Jeno. Ada sedikit rasa pedih di area nipplenya yang mungkin lecet, tapi Jaemin tak peduli selama Jeno bisa memberikannya rasa nikmat yang tak bisa ia bayangkan.

Jeno membantu Jaemin menaik turunkan pinggulnya saat ia merasa kalau ia juga akan orgasme. Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam saat merasakan orgasmenya datang. "Aahhh..."

Keduanya mencapai orgasme secara bersamaan. Jeno mendiamkan juniornya sebentar didalam hole Jaemin, membiarkan cairannya mengisi semua ruang kosong di dalam hole kekasihnya itu, sebelum kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"Terima kasih sayang..." Jeno mengecup bibir Jaemin dan menidurkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di atas ranjangnya yang berantakan.

"Hmmm..." Jaemin hanya bergumam pelan dan ia mulai menyamankan dirinya di pelukan hangat Jeno.

"I love you..." hanya itu kata-kata yang Jaemin dengar sebelum ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama keduanya tertidur, hingga saat Jeno terbangun, hari sudah gelap dan ia melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jaemin bermaksud untuk ke kamar mandi. Tadinya ia ingin membangunkan Jaemin tapi melihat kekasihnya itu masih tertidur pulas, akhirnya ia tak tega. Setelah memutuskan untuk menelpon keluarga Jaemin dan mengabarkan bahwa kekasihnya itu menginap di rumahnya, Jenopun melangkah ke kamar mandi, bermaksud membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket itu.

Jeno baru saja membasahi tubuhnya di bawah shower ketika sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Nana, kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm, kau meninggalkan aku kedinginan di atas ranjang."

"Maaf, tapi aku kan sudah menyelimutimu," ucap Jeno.

"Tapi tak sehangat pelukanmu." Jaemin cemberut.

Jeno segera membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan. "Maaf..." ia mencubit hidung Jaemin. "Mau mandi denganku?" tawarnya, ia mengusap pipi Jaemin yang basah karena air dari shower yang masih membasahi keduanya.

"ku rasa jawabannya adalah ya," Jaemin tersenyum.

Dan Jeno yang gemas segera menghadiahi Jaemin dengan kecupan di seluruh area wajahnya dan berakhir dengan lumatan di bibirnya. Jeno melepaskan ciumannya dan dan menatap wajah Jaemin dengan intens. "Apakah masih sakit?" tanyanya pelan sementara tangannya mulai bergerak menuju dada Jaemin yang masih memerah karena perbuatannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sedikit..." Jaemin teringat kalau tadi ia harus berjalan susah payah menahan sakitnya saat melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Jeno membelai nipple Jaemin sementara ia menciumi leher yang tak lagi mulus itu, menambah kissmark yang sudah terlalu banyak itu hingga makin menumpuk.

"Engghh... Jenoooo..." Jaemin mendesah dan tangannya menjambak rambut basah Jeno saat Jeno menjilati nipplenya, memilin nipple yang kiri sementara mulutnya menghisap keras nippe yang kanan, menyusu dengan rakus.

"Ssshhh... ahhh..."

Jeno tak berhenti menciumi dada dan juga leher Jaemin sementara tangannya bekerja meremas pantat montok kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Oh, shit... memang tak seharusnya aku menyentuhmu... aku jadi tak bisa berhenti untuk tidak melakukannya." Erang Jeno.

"Tak apa, aku menyukainya..." Jaemin mendekap kepala Jeno di dadanya.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai kekasih yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu sayang, aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu dan aku juga mencintaimu, tak ada yang salah, karena aku menyukainya dan menginginkannya juga," ucap Jaemin malu-malu.

"Terima kasih sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu..." Jeno melepaskan dekapan Jaemin dan kemudian mencium bibir merah membengkak itu dengan rakus.

Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh telanjang Jaemin, melingkarkan kaki ramping itu dipinggangnya dan menghentak juniornya masuk ke dalam hole Jaemin. Jeno dapat melihat Jaemin meringis menahan sakit, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak menolaknya. Ia malah bergerak maju mundur, menggerakkan junior Jeno di dalam holenya hingga menumbuk prostatnya.

Jeno membiarkan Jaemin terus bergerak sementara ia menjilati dan menghisap nipple menggoda yang sudah lecet itu. sesekali ia membantu Jaemin dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Jaemin sehingga juniornya makin melesak masuk lebih dalam.

"Ahhh... Jeno... aku..."

"Bersama sayang..." gumam Jeno di antara hisapannya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya memompa kejantanannya di dalam hole Jaemin, hingga tak lama kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat saat orgasmenya datang. Dapat ia rasakan cairan milik Jaemin juga tumpah membasahi perut keduanya.

"Aku lelah..." gumam Jaemin.

"Kau mau tidur lagi?" Jeno meremas pantan semok Jaemin.

"Ahhh, Jeno jangan mulai lagi..." rengek Jaemin.

"Hei, siapa tadi yang minta di sentuh.."

"Ish, kau menyebalkan." Meski berkata seperti itu Jaemin tak urung mengecup bibir Jeno. "Ayo lanjutkan di kamar," bisiknya malu-malu.

Jeno tertawa, sepertinya sentuhan pertama mereka telah membuat kekasihnya ketagihan. "Dengan senang hati, sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Apakah ini masuk kategori PWP ? aku tak tahu tapi mudahan sesuai dengan keinginan kakak ya encehnya. Hehehe...

Mohon reviewnya ya...

Syakila8894


End file.
